


Peleando otra vez

by Bec_de_Lievre



Series: Spones Drabbles [12]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Jim sólo quiere que la discusión pare.





	Peleando otra vez

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fighting Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569636) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



El capitán Kirk no era un hombre dado a rogar.  
  
—¿No podrían arreglarlo de una buena vez, _por favor_?  
  
—Imposible —McCoy lanzó una mirada asesina—. ¡Él es quien se ha olvidado de nuestro aniversario!  
  
Kirk se volteó hacia Spock esperando a que fuera más sensato.  
  
—Ha sido error del doctor elegir una fecha aleatoria.  
  
—¡No es aleatoria! Es el día en que por primera vez… ya sabes. _Hablamos_ de nosotros.    
  
—Sólo veo una solución —Spock manifestó—. Deberíamos casarnos oficialmente.  
  
—Bien —McCoy coincidió malhumoradamente.  
  
El silencio bendito cayó.  
  
—Nosotros deberíamos casarnos a bordo de la nave, por supuesto —Spock añadió.  
  
—¡No! ¡Es Georgia o nada!  
  
Kirk suspiró.


End file.
